


Visits

by Maykits



Series: 15 min writing challenge [10]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: They visit





	Visits

Constantly on edge. Waiting for the footfalls to pause outside my door. The front door opens and closes the door steps echo down the hallway. I tense and listen carefully as they move past my door. I relax slightly my muscles unclenching from their unconscious tightening. I go back to what I was doing. Immersing myself in a book in a story in another world with someone else's problems and triumphs.  
The footsteps are getting louder again and then it happens the knock and turning of the door knob. Never locked. Not allowed to be locked. The door must never be less than a door. The door opens and they come in.  
Smiles, greetings….everything is alright.  
Then it isn't alright:  
“It sure smells in here” wrinkles nose while glancing around for the source, there is nothing.  
“Don't talk to me like that” eyes flash mouth tightens all I said was don't take their toys.  
“Such an attitude stop talking” voice raised, I leave the room haranguing follows.  
“Why aren't you doing the laundry” accusing.  
“Do the dishes” demanding.  
“Take care of this” bossy.  
“Why are you so mean to me” anger, pleading because I told them not to come over before nine in the morning.  
“That sounds like your problem” self righteousness.  
It has been fifteen minutes, they leave.  
It takes another 30 minutes for my heart rate to return even close to normal. Body is still flooded with stress.  
Can’t stop thinking, can't get the words out, can't block the thoughts.  
I'm worthless. I'm worth while.  
I'm a horrible person. I'm a really nice person.  
I'm so lazy. I do so much and work multiple jobs.


End file.
